


robbed & gifted

by coldiron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Fucking Machines, Incest, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldiron/pseuds/coldiron
Summary: In which Palpatine believes that possessing Rey's body to continue his lineage does not necessarily have to be done through the Force.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	robbed & gifted

Rey wakes at the shock of being submerged in water. She's showered during her time with the Resistance, of course, but the luxury of a bath is not one that she's immune to yet, and she is aware at once that she is both in water up to her neck, and that she is naked. 

The air is heavy with incense and smoke, but the only figures she can make out in the clouded room are two droids standing on either side of the bath, one of whom is reaching for her with twisted metal hands. She reaches out for the Force on instinct to push him away and -- feels nothing. There is only a void where her power once was.

"You are to be bathed, and brought to the Emperor," the droid says. "In his mercy, he has spared your life, although you foolishly stood against him." 

Rey snarls, and lunges for the rim of the stone tub, and the other droid shoots something, some kind of dart; she only knows there is a pinprick of pain at the back of her neck, and she feels the strength leave her body as if she is watching from outside of it, watches her hands splash uselessly just short of the edge of the tub, sinking beneath the water. 

The humanoid droid takes her by the shoulders almost gently, running his hands down her side; he touches her breasts, flicking her nipples, and then reaches down further, opening her legs and putting two fingers into her without warning. She wants to cry out at the cold, perfunctory invasion, the bath water only slightly easing the pain when she's so dry, but all that escapes her mouth is a helpless whimper. 

The droid twists his fingers and then spreads them before withdrawing, narrating to the other droid as he does so. 

"She is in sexual maturity and ready to be bred. Send word to the Emperor that she will soon be presented."

The little unit beeps and hums, and rolls off, as the humanoid droid raises her up out of the water, holding her limply in its arms, still dripping wet and naked. Rey's breath comes harsh and fast, but her body seems to be allowed no other reaction, no other way of fighting back, and all she can do is watch as he lays her flat on a metal table, her arms at her side, legs still sprawled open and her cunt exposed to the air. 

The droid is a humanoid, but he doesn't climb up onto the table after her; instead, the metal plate that covers what would be a human's groin area lifts itself up, and what she can only think of as some kind of _drill_ reveals itself, unfolding and raising itself up on a lever. It's smooth and conical and _large_ , and it begins to spin as it advances toward her. 

"No," she manages to say, and feels the slightest twitch of response in one of her arms, almost thinks --- if she can just get up, even if she can just sit up -- and then the droid penetrates her, hammering in and out as if this is some kind of routine check, just a system assessment, the feel of it inside her overwhelming and sudden, too large. 

Her body shakes on the table from the force of the fucking, and Rey realizes with horror that the droid is secreting something inside of her, some kind of slick fluid that makes its path easier, since her body will not ease its way into her, the rhythm of the machine fucking her unchanging, un _slowing_ , just a feeling of mind-crushing fullness and pain that traps her beneath the weight of it until with as little warning as it had entered her, the droid pulls out, leaving her raw and used, her cunt dripping with a foreign substance. 

"You are now prepared," the droid says, as if it had done nothing more than take her vitals, "Now you will be brought to him."


End file.
